(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tossing game that may be used by one or several participants, indoors as well as outdoors. Conventional games of this kind may only be played in one general manner and do not have built-in potentials for related but different types of games. In other words, conventional games do not offer variety and, perhaps the most important reason for the diminishing popularity of certain games, e.g., yo-yo, is that they basically can only do "one thing".
The game, according to the invention, thus offers variety and one of the interchangeable features of same may lend itself better, in some instances, to adults than children, (and vice versa), for use outside than indoors, etc.
As will be explained in greater detail in the following, when removing certain parts of the game, there is created novel means for playing the tossing game.
(2) Prior Art
Applicants are not aware of any prior art specifically relating to their present invention.